


Short People Things

by Bee_Li



Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Azumane Asahi is a Good Boyfriend, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Crying, Double Orgasms, Humiliation, M/M, Noya is 17, Pee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Azumane Asahi, Wetting, asahi is 18, because author doesn't know how to write anything but smut, nishinoya yuu is a mess sometimes, omorshi, yellow snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: There are some things that come with being short that Nishinoya really, truly despises, such as having a small, weak, bladder.There are some things that come with being Nishinoya's boyfriend, and that includes helping him deal with having a tiny bladder, and accidents.There are some things that come with being a couple, and that includes seeing each other at the highs and lows, this is definitely a low.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771852
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	Short People Things

Nishinoya is small. That is a no brainer. He stands at a total of 160.5 cm, he’s not all that muscular. He is, but he’s not like Tanaka who’s ripped. There’s the daily wish he was taller, able to reach things off the top shelf without jumping or climbing the counter. Just little problems that could easily be resolved if he was just a handful or two of centimeters taller. 

Asahi makes up for his lack of height. He stands at 186.4 cm. Almost a full 16 cm taller than Nishinoya. Asahi towers over people, his beard and long hair often giving him a much older appearance in comparison to Nishinoya’s younger look. 

They often balance each other out. Where Nishinoya is loud and energetic, Asahi is calm and collected. Of course, there are times where Asahi is far from calm, he expresses it differently though. They’re so vastly different from each other yet drawn so close to each other. Like moths drawn to a light, there’s this something inside of them that draws them close until it burns and they melt under it. Conjoined. 

It’s scary in a way as they melt and mold, reform. Over and over again. The cycle never ends, it doesn’t stop. It comes in the form of screaming at each other, heated touches, a fervor behind actions that are behind closed doors. The publicity of hands joined to never let go, a stabilizing anchor in moments of anxiety-riddled minds. The hugs and everlasting excitement of winning a game. It’s intoxicating. 

The whole thing is trial, error, perfection. It’s an ugly but beautiful mash of things that don’t make sense yet it’s complete clarity to them. It's a song they dance too with slow and fast beats, ugly but melodic. A symphony they sing and nobody else can hear. They see glimpses, but never much more than that. Nobody will ever know besides both of them. 

This is a thing called love. It is not the rush of butterflies in your stomach when your eyes meet. It is not the heated cheeks upon the first brush of lip on lip. It is not the whispered three-word sentences that confirm the feeling. No, it is something much more. It is in the way eyes soften and harden when they see the person. It is the protectiveness etched into someone after so long. It is the willingness to comply and push, dominate, and submit. It is the balance between creatures that hold them close. 

Love is not always romance, no love extends everywhere. To certain books, movies, animals, plants. It is in the form of friends, family, lovers, it is everywhere. Nishinoya is small but he has much of it to give. And Asahi receives a majority of it. Of course not all of it, because there are other things Nishinoya loves. 

He loves traveling. He loves volleyball. He loves Hinata and Tanaka as his brothers. He loves his grandfather for many things. He loves Asahi for different things. Asahi is content with it. He always has been. 

He’s known from the very beginning how passionate Nishinoya is about things he loves. This eternal flame in the middle of his soul that burns bright for what he loves. He extends it, gives it to people and things in hope and trust that they will not put the fire out. 

Asahi almost put the fire out that he received from Nishinoya. When he quit volleyball, the arguments that had taken place before he quit. His grip had increasingly become tighter on the flame as he burned it out until he opened his hand again and blew on it gently, coaxing it back to life until it burned brighter than ever before. 

That’s all led up to this moment, quietly walking home in the winter, towards the end of the day. The sun is destined to start setting in about thirty minutes or so. But snow falls lazily to the ground, sticking into Nishinoya’s hair, which is of course still spiked up. Asahi lets his hair down, it keeps his neck warm. 

They’re both in warm clothing or semi-warm clothing. Nishinoya wrapped in Asahi’s scarf, hands thrust into the pockets of his hoodie, the other one gripping Asahi’s hand tighter than normal. That is a cause for concern, and so is Nishinoya’s lack of chatter. Usually, the younger would be rambling about something that happened in volleyball practice the other day. 

But now he’s not, his cheeks and nose, as well as the tips of his ears, are pink and Asahi’s suspecting it’s not just from winter’s cold nip. Now he notices how Nishinoya’s hands clench every now and then, or the little shiver that runs up Nishinoya’s body, and he says he isn’t cold. But Asahi has decided against it and wrapped his scarf around the boy tightly. 

Yet Nishinoya’s still shivering. That’s concerning too because Nishinoya is one of the warmest human beings alive. His body is never cold unless it’s extreme, and he’s shivering, not saying a word, and clutching Asahi’s hand like a lifeline. Something’s wrong. 

For the past ten minutes, he’s been mulling over it, wondering what it is until it hits him like a brick. Back when Asahi and Nishinoya was still the first year, they had already started to sit by each other, not often but sometimes. They had a three-hour drive and it started out slowly. Nishinoya’s usual chatter slowly went silent until it was everyone but Nishinoya talking. 

And when Asahi had turned to look at him he wore the exact same expression on his face. The pink blush across his face, hands gripping his pants like there was no tomorrow, the slight squirm of his hips. It was obvious at the time, so he had nudged him and asked. He remembered how Nishinoya’s face turned even pinker and nodded sullenly. 

They had stopped about thirty minutes later, but Nishinoya had barely made it. He remembered the hands that had gripped Nishinoya’s crotch in efforts to keep everything contained. An hour and a half later the younger had to pee again. Small person, small bladder.

He’s brought back to the present when he feels Nishinoya grip harder and he looks down at him. Nishinoya’s got his lip between his teeth, eyes darting around to look at the empty street around them. Asahi can barely hear the tiny whine that comes from Nishinoya, but he does hear it. 

Asahi speaks up slowly,” Noya, do you need the bathroom?”

He jumps a bit, startled, and he freezes a few moments before answering,” What?”

,” Do you need the bathroom?”

Nishinoya’s shifting around now and he nods quickly,” Uhm, yeah. I do actually.”

,” Let’s find a store or something.”

,” Okay.”

As they keep walking it becomes clear there is no open store and Asahi glances down to Nishinoya, who looks so stressed. Asahi hates that, he searches a bit more frantically until Nishinoya whimpers quietly and shoves his hand between his legs, holding himself.

Asahi speaks urgently,” Can you make it to the house?”

Nishinoya nods,” Mhmm. I think so.”

They keep walking, slower though. Nishinoya can’t move that fast. Not with how each step jostles his bladder, which aches painfully. He regrets drinking liquid today, he should’ve known. But the adrenaline and fun made him forget everything. The last time he used the restroom was maybe five hours ago. Usually, he has to pee every two to three hours. However, today's difference is apparent, because despite drinking a large boba, two cups of water, and a small cup of coffee, he doesn’t feel the need until much later.

And it wasn’t long before the desperate stage kicked in and now he’s nearing the accident stage. So he squeezes himself tightly, pretty much breaking Asahi’s hand along the way. Because he really, really does not feel like having an accident. Not when he’s seventeen, going on eighteen. In his third year of high school. On a date with his boyfriend while he’s on his way to having some hot sex with said boyfriend at boyfriend's house. So no, Nishinoya would rather not pee himself. 

But that makes him think about it more, like a faucet almost, that has a container and that container is his bladder, and it’s overfilled, so it needs to leak. In his head, the faucet handle is turned slightly, and some gush out. He whines as wetness seeps into his underwear, and he has to stop for a moment. He shuts his eyes in embarrassment as he bounces up and down on his toes, thighs pressed together with a hand smushes between them as he wills the floodgates to close up again. They do but there is damage, the small wet spot at the front of his jeans and his thoroughly soaked underwear. 

Asahi holds his hand a bit tighter and he whispers,” Hey, Noya, Noya look at me. Yuu.”

He looks up, and there are frustrated tears in his eyes because he hates this. He hates his stupid bladder and how it’s so small, and he needs breaks so often because of it. How stupidly uncomfortable he is, and just how idiotic he was to completely forget he cannot hold much and he cannot hold it for long. 

His bladder is small and weak and it’s clearly at its limit. But he meets Asahi’s gaze, silently pleading that they’re close to the house. Begging that this will be over soon and he’ll get his relief. But Asahi speaks words he dreads,” If you can’t make it it’ll be okay. The house is at least twenty minutes away.”

Nishinoya shakes his head stubbornly,” I can’t, I have to hold it. I can’t just wet myself!”

,” If you can’t control it. You can’t control it. And I don’t want you hurting yourself. Holding it for too long can cause some serious damage, and I would hate for that to happen.”

A stray tear rolls down his face and he angrily wipes it away, he doesn’t say anything but he murmurs,” I won’t let go until my body forces me to.”

,” Alright, but if you cannot make it. I’ll help you clean up.”

,” Thanks.”

He really can’t be mad at Asahi, because he’s trying his best to remedy the situation, to help him in the best way he can. So Nishinoya’s grateful for that. They continue to slowly trudge on until the faucet runs again, adding a three-inch streak of wet across his pants and down his leg. 

It drips onto the snow, turning it yellow. He tries not to look, instead, he gulps and keeps his eyes forward. He knows how slow he’s going, he knows it’s taking more time than usual because of him. He needs to hurry, but if he does he’s pretty sure he’s going to piss himself. And that’s the last thing he wants right now. 

Ten minutes in, ten minutes away from the house he whimpers loudly as warmth blooms at his crotch and spreads. The faucet has opened completely and it dribbles out slowly, Asahi turns to look at him as his eyes widen as he sees the wet spot grow slowly and then faster until Nishinoya has a steady stream. It runs down his legs and drips off until it tapers off to drip right between his legs, splattering into the snow below him. 

It soaks the pee up quickly, turning yellow, and the steam evaporates off of it. 

He sniffles because this is disgusting but it feels so good to finally relax and rid himself of the pain in his bladder. He goes for so long, a whole minute. And he cries as the last of it dribbles out pathetically to the ground below. 

He looks down at the puddle through his blurry vision, it’s a large puddle, and he hates it. His pants are rapidly cooling, sticking to him uncomfortably and already rubbing at his thighs. 

Then shame and complete humiliation run hot through his veins. He realizes the complete audacity his body has to not hold out longer. Just ten more minutes, probably fifteen with how slow they were walking. But no, he couldn’t wait. His body and mind decided enough was enough and that moment was good as ever to let out all the liquid in his bladder. 

So here he stands, with cold soaking wet pants, standing over a puddle of yellow snow. A clear mark of his accident. Asahi comes close to him, scooping him up bridal style, Nishinoya yelps slightly and clings to him before sniffling miserably and mumbling apologies to Asahi, who just strokes his thigh gently as they walk, he murmurs quietly,” It’s okay, you couldn’t hold it. It’s not your fault. All of our bodies have limits and you reached yours today. I have a limit to how much I can hold and wait. You too, and you simply ran out of time and space.”

They enter the house and Asahi sets him down gently, they both take their shoes off and head upstairs. Asahi starts a bath, knowing fully well they won’t be in there too long, but Nishinoya needs one. They both strip unashamed, they’ve seen each other naked too many times to count.

Nishinoya shivers slightly as he pulls his pants and underwear off, cringing at the darkened garments that reek of ammonia. Another testimony to the events that transpired earlier. Asahi stops the water and gets in first, Nishinoya joining him a few seconds later, settling between Asahi’s legs.

The older grabs the bar of soap and gently lifts one of Nishinoya’s legs up, hand under the bend of his knee as he gently cleans the inner thighs and muscled legs he loves so much. 

He soaps them until he’s satisfied, then does the same to Nishinoya’s other leg. He likes the reaction he gets out of Nishinoya, the shivers that run through his body when Asahi presses the sensitive spots on Nishinoya’s thighs or gets inches away from his cock, but never touching. It drives him wild. 

As soon as Asahi’s done, a hand creeps down south and Nishinoya's breath hitches. Another thing that he hates about himself, his dick, which is by far not that big, unlike Asahi, who’s a damn monster. But his cock, fully hard, isn’t even as big as Asahi’s hand. He shifts as Asahi’s thumb comes over the slit, stroking it gently. 

He groans and pants softly as he leans into Asahi, closing his legs as Asahi pumps gently, and he can feel Asahi’s dick on his back. Hardening as well. 

Asahi nips at his ear,” Bed?”

Nishinoya nods,” Bed.”

They clamber out, drying off as quickly as possible, Nishinoya’s hair still up. Asahi lays him gently onto the bed and pries Nishinoya’s legs apart, letting him have access. Nishinoya grips the sheets below him as Asahi takes him into his hand again, stroking him gently. His legs quiver and tighten around Asahi, who smirks slightly. Only he can get this reaction out of Nishinoya. 

He moves his hand away and slips off the bed to grab the lube, they ran out of condoms the other day, but it’s fine. He coats his finger with a good amount before reaching between Nishinoya’s legs, quietly slipping a finger into Nishinoya, who moans and clenches up a bit before relaxing again. 

Asahi’s finger is big inside of him, stretching him gently until there’s a little burn as a second finger helps open him up. He claws at the sheets and screws his eyes shut as he spills lewd moans and whines. His lover eats them up like it’s his last meal. 

Nishinoya pants out after a moment or two,” Asahi, Asahi, please. Just put it in already-fuck-Asahi! Please!”

He moves up, presses a kiss to Nishinoya’s neck, and coating his dick in lube, he is never one to deny Nishinoya something like this. No, he can’t wait for himself, and he knows Nishinoya is going to be ridiculously tight around his cock, almost painful but sinfully good. He moans softly as he pushes in, and Nishinoya feels like velvet around him.

It’s only the head of his cock inside but it already promises an orgasm that will leave him starry-eyed and shouting. And Nishinoya is already on the verge of cumming, from the stimulations he received from Asahi’s fingers, this might send him over the edge. Asahi starts pushing in more, giving a strangled cry at the heat that surrounds him. Pulling him in farther and farther, inch by inch, until he’s buried at the hilt, Nishinoya’s legs wrapped tightly around him and nails scratching up and down his back, sure to leave marks. 

He waits a moment before starting to thrust, shallow little thrusts, gaining momentum until suddenly Nishinoya’s eyes snap open and he tosses his head back. Mouth falling into a high pitched whimper as his orgasm shoots through him, cum splatting his stomach as Asahi is pressed against his prostate.

Asahi murmurs incredulously,” God you’re so hot on my dick.”

Nishinoya smirks as he pants, riding the waves down from his orgasm,” Bet I’d look hotter if you started moving.”

He does, he drags his hips out and slams back into Nishinoya, over and over again until they’re sweaty messes that have moans worthy of a porn scene. They rock back and forth together, fitting perfectly.  
Nishinoya whines softly,” Gonna cum again, oh god, Asahi please make me cum again.”

Asahi nods and grips Nishinoya’s cock, thumbing the head roughly and slamming into the ass in front of him roughly until Nishinoya’s crying out again, the body suddenly going still as the pleasure spikes too fast, too much. The overstimulation goes straight to his brain which fogs over. Asahi shallowly thrust his way through Nishinoya’s orgasm, holding the younger man close to his body before he cums himself. 

They both moan at the heat around and inside of them, it’s an addictive thing really. That’s why they refuse for it to stop. After a minute or so Asahi pulls away, flopping onto his back, and dragging Nishinoya up onto his chest so he lays there, both of them completely naked. They throw a blanket on but don’t bother with clothes or another shower, despite how gross and sticky they are. At this point, it doesn’t matter much. 

Just being in each other's company, that’s really what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Another installment into the series that has no direction. With it's fuel being boredom and just the overall self indulgence. Anyways, I have wanted to write this for forever, it just took a million years to actually do something about it. Most of my fics are brain dumps, so there's no actual plot. That's why most of them are wack, sorry about that. Oh, a fun fact about me. I'm shorter than Noya, and constantly dehydrated. As always, feel free to drop some comments below, I love hearing from everyone! I hope everyone's week has been good, and I might start a schedule for posting, I think I need one at this point. Might post something that isn't piss or porn soon btw. Edited by grammerly as always.-Love, DepressedArmpitSweat


End file.
